Conventionally, injection molding processes employ a mold with two or more gate regions arranged to receive molten material for molding into a part. Molten material is injected into the two or more gate regions, flowed through a molding cavity, and cooled to form the part. The molten material, prior to cooling, meets at an interface between two or more flow directions and forms a knit line, or weld line. The knit line causes locally weak areas prone to breakage or failure of a molded part.
For example, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a conventionally molded part 100 includes a knit line 101 extended throughout the entire part 100 formed from two flow fronts flowing in opposite directions 102 and 103 through gate regions 121 and 131, respectively. The knit line 101 may cause total failure of the part 100 if, for example, force is applied within cavity 104.
Therefore, what is needed is an enhanced injection molded process by which knit line weakness can be reduced or eliminated entirely.